Breaking Points
by SanadaSayuri
Summary: When Urahara’s tinkering brings 5 Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on at Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will change the Gotei 13’s structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it escalates.
1. Prologue

Breaking Point

Author: SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: BLEACH is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and all affiliated producers and distributors. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Summary: When Urahara's tinkering brings five Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on the Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will forever change the Gotei 13's structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it even begins.

Prologue

* * *

"Dammit, how old does the PTA think we are? Ten?" Ichigo grumbled, "I mean seriously, Tokyo's great, but what sort of shitty school arranges a field trip to Tokyo Tower for a bunch of fifteen year olds?"

"Well we do go to a public school," Tatsuki said, "What else do you expect from a bunch of cheapskates? Right Orihime?"

"Omigosh!" Orihime gushed as she peered through the telescope, "You can see everything from up here! Oh! Lookit! I can even see my house from here! This is the coolest field trip ever!"

The gathered teens sweatdropped.

"Well, someone's having fun," Ichigo said. "What about you, Ishida?"

The Quincy pushed his glasses up higher and said, "It is very educational. To my understanding, all schools have at least one field trip to the Tokyo Tower before graduating from High School."

Ichigo gave the Quincy a disgusted look and turned away. "Dammit, what I wouldn't give for a hollow to attack or something. Hell! I won't even care if Soul Society sent a message that they want us all dead or something! At least it would give us something to do!"

Almost immediately, the license went off. But rather than the usual alert of, _"Hollow! Hollow!"_ it bleeped out, _"Shinketsu! Shinketsu!"_ Very faintly, Ichigo heard a similar noise from four different parts of the observation deck. Ishida, Orihime, and Sado had moved to stand near Ichigo when the alert went off, and the four friends exchanged confused looks. Ichigo tugged the badge off his belt and felt a faint hint of tugging in a certain direction, and the boy frowned and followed it, ready to press the badge against his chest to enter his shinigami form if needed.

* * *

There was a moment of surprise and disbelief as several people emerged from the crowds of students and tourists and saw each other, four teenagers (well, seven, but no one was paying much attention to Inoue, Sado or Ishida at the moment) and (surprisingly enough) a child, each holding in their hand a substitute's license.

"Well," Ishida pushed his glasses higher on his face, "This certainly is a coincidence. Who would have thought that you wouldn't be the only Substitute Shinigami in the Tokyo Tower today, ne, Kurosaki?"

"Shut up, Ishida," Ichigo said absently, still staring in shock at the other four teenagers who wore similar looks of surprise and bemusement, and in one case, absolute impassivity.

"Interesting," a female substitute with shoulder length black hair with purple highlights and violet eyes said as she adjusted her glasses. "I was under the impression that the Ishida Clan was not at all fond of shinigami after Ishida Souken's death." She nodded at Ishida, "I will revise my opinion immediately."

"Don't bother," Ishida said, "Kurosaki's father and mine attended medical school together. I only put up with Kurosaki as father is the idiot's Godfather."

The girl nodded. "Very well. I withhold judgment. I am Fujiyama Rei, Substitute Shinigami under the jurisdiction of the Tenth Division."

"Wait, we're under the jurisdiction of divisions?" a dark skinned substitute with dark brown eyes asked.

"You are?"

"Aoki Touya."

"Of course," Fujiyama gave Aoki a dry look, "Didn't the captain who presented your badge tell you?" The dark skinned boy shook his head. "And what about the rest of you?" Ichigo and the remaining two shook their heads, the deathberry looking particularly lost. The violet eyed substitute sighed and said, "The Division Captain that presents you your badge is effectively your pseudo-guardian while you're in Soul Society. If you act out, they get the flack, and like-wise, that division has the priority of having you in their squad after you die. Hitsugaya-Taicho was particularly clear that while Substitutes get more leeway as we are not official shinigami, our job is to learn as much as we can about the shinigami and collect data about the human world for later use." She paused and added thoughtfully, "Although the collecting data part was possibly directed at me in particular as the Tenth, like the Second, is mostly coordinated toward information gathering."

Ishida nodded. "That would explain why the Thirteenth is almost always observing Kurosaki and heading him off just before he does something stupid. None of them would want Ukitake-san to take the flack for Kurosaki's antics, especially considering his near perpetual state of poor health."

"Wait," the child substitute said, turning toward Ichigo, his blue eyes wide, "You got Ukitake-san fostering you? How'd you manage that?! I've heard that Ukitake-san hasn't fostered a Substitute in over eight hundred years!"

"It is likely because Kurosaki-san closely resembles the late Shiba-fukutaicho of the Thirteenth Division," another female substitute with black haired pulled into a bun and green eyes said. "Also, we should introduce ourselves before this conversation goes much farther."

"Good idea," the child nodded. "I am Tsukishiro Yukito. Unohana-san gave me my badge, so I suppose you could say I'm under the Fourth Division's jurisdiction."

"Quick question," Ichigo said, "How long have you been a shinigami and how old are you, Tsukishiro?"

"I'll have been a Substitute Shinigami for two years starting tomorrow, and I'm ten years old, a second year in Clamp Academy, High School Division."

"A good record, and Clamp is a very good school," Aoki said, "and as you already know, I am Aoki Touya," Aoki said, "I received my badge from Komamura-san, so I am under the jurisdiction of the Seventh Division."

"Tenou Kotori, under the jurisdiction of the Sixth Division," the green eyed girl said. She turned to Tsukishiro and said, "You must do very well to be able to keep up with the High School Division of Clamp Academy at your age. I am a Third Year student in Clamp Academy's High School Division, Class 1-A. Please feel free to come to me if you require assistance."

Tsukishiro bowed. "Thank you."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, under the jurisdiction of the Thirteenth Division."

Fujiyama nodded. "A pleasure." She glanced at her watch and said, "It's noon. Why don't we discuss the circumstances that led to our meeting today over lunch?"

"Yes!" Tsukishiro said, "We can also get to know each other better!"

"We should also exchange information in case of a tactical emergency in which we need assistance or advice," Tenou said gravely.

Aoki sidled over to Tsukishiro and whispered, "I can see why Tenou-chan was fostered by Kuchiki-san, eh?"

The blonde nodded and stiffened as cool emerald eyes swept over the pair disdainfully, and Tenou said coolly, "Do not refer to me so familiarly. If you must speak of me, my family name will suffice."

Aoki shivered. "Definitely can see why Kuchiki-san fostered her. Tenou-san, are you in anyway related to Kuchiki-san?"

"No," was the icy reply.

Ishida cleared his throat and said, "Ishida Uryuu, Quincy."

"Sado Yasutora, I am Ichigo's right arm."

"Inoue Orihime desu! Yoroshiku! I'm not a Quincy like Ishida-kun or a shinigami like Kurosaki-kun, or a warrior like Sado-kun, but Shun Shun Rikka can reject their injuries, shield them, and with Tsubaki, I can fight back!"

Fujiyama nodded. "A healer then. An admirable profession in a group of warriors."

Ichigo said quietly, "We should discuss this over lunch. There are recent happenings in Seireitei that as fellow Substitute Shinigami, you should know, if your respective Foster Captains have not told you already, including the defection of three Captains."

"WHAT?!" Four eyes turned toward the orange haired shinigami in surprise.

"Explain!" Fujiyama barked.

"Perhaps we should take this discussion elsewhere," Ishida said carefully. "The defection of three Captains of the Gotei 13 should not be discussed in the open like this."

"Ishida-san makes a good point," Tenou said, "There is a café nearby. The food is well prepared and the service is acceptable. We can discuss shinigami business in relative privacy."

Tsukishirou nodded, "I'll need to tell my teacher first. It's one thing to let a bunch of fourteen and fifteen year olds run amok in the Tower and the surrounding area, it's another thing altogether when said class contains a ten year old. I'll be right back."

"We'll wait for you near the elevators then," Fujiyama said.

Tsukishiro nodded and the group made their way toward the elevators as the blonde child wove his way through the crowd.

In the meantime, Aoki was bouncing around the group, "So, you're all spiritually aware? How did you meet, Sado, Inoue, Ishida, and Kurosaki?"

"It's a long story," Ichigo said nervously, "and it ties into recent events in Seireitei."

"Then we should wait for Tsukishiro-kun to return before you tell the story, Kurosaki-san," Tenou said.

* * *

"Ironic," Fujiyama said, almost an hour later as the party of eight sat in a café near the Tokyo Tower, the remnants of lunch in front of them. "But also, our chance meeting has put us all in a dangerous situation."

"What do you mean? They need help! We should help them!" Tsukishiro cried.

"No," Aoki said, "Even though all four of us were living so close to each other, Soul Society only sent the Advance Squad to Kurosaki-san, keeping them near him, instead of coming to us as well. Obviously, the Gotei 13 is trying to keep us out of the loop. Why they would do that when five Substitute Shinigami could more effectively defend against the Arrancar than one is beyond me, and I, for one, would not want to know how they will react if they realize we've met and exchanged stories about our experiences with Soul Society."

"Aoki-san," Tenou said, "You have also said that five Substitutes can defend more efficiently against the Arrancar. From what I understand, we all became Substitute Shinigami over a period of seven years. I was in Seireitei at the time that Kurosaki-san's Bounto attacked. In fact, I was the one who identified the means by which the Tower of Penitence was demolished. We must all have been in Soul Society at approximately the same time without knowing at some point, and the Gotei 13 will have actively gone out of their way to keep us apart during those times."

Ichigo frowned, "I can think of one time during the Bounto Incident. I know for a fact that Kuchiki Byakuya severely disapproves of me, and yet after I helped him fight Kariya, the leader of the Karakura Bounto Clan, he insisted that I stay at Kuchiki Manor, and two days later, after the Bounto were defeated, he couldn't wait to throw me out."

Tenou nodded contemplatively, "That would explain a lot. Normally, when I have business that keeps me over night in Seireitei, I stay in the Kuchiki Manor, but that time, Kuchiki-Taicho insisted that I stay in the Sixth Division barracks. My father is a demolitions expert, so I know my explosives. Seireitei asked me to identify how the Tower of Penitence was brought down, and after I identified the form of explosive used and how they were likely placed and in what order they were detonated to cause the sort of cascade that was witnessed, Soi Fong-Taicho immediately escorted me through the Senkaimon at first light the next morning. The night before I was escorted out, I sensed Kuchiki-Taicho fighting, and as he had always assisted me, I wished to return the favor, but Soi Fong-Taicho would not allow it. At the time, I did not push the matter as I assumed that it was because there was another shinigami assisting Kuchiki-Taicho and had decided that three shinigami would be overkill since the energies were both of a shinigami in full bankai."

"But it could have been because I was the one fighting Kariya with Byakuya at the time," Ichigo said.

Tenou nodded. "I asked about Kuchiki-Taicho that evening before I went to bed, and the response I received was along the lines of, _'Everything is under control, don't worry about it. Just live your life.'_."

"They are very adamant about that, aren't they?" Fujiyama mused. "Once they have no more use for us, they insist we go back to our old lives as if nothing had ever happened…"

"They wouldn't let me fight to begin with," Tsukishiro said, "But I originally lived in Osaka until four years ago, when I moved here to Tokyo to attend Clamp Academy. Two years ago, I was visiting my cousin, who was a part of the Osaka Quincy Clan, and the Osaka Bounto Clan attacked what was left of the Osaka Quincy. The resulting explosion of reiryoku attracted a swarm of hollows and my cousin was badly injured, while I had been knocked out of my body altogether, and the Bounto took off with my cousin after she passed out. A shinigami arrived, and realized that I was knocked out of my body, and that my spirit's natural form was that of a shinigami. I was brought to Seireitei, and for that week, I was confined to the Fourth Division Headquarters. Then there was a sudden influx of injured shinigami, and I was immediately bundled off to Kyouraku-san's office, and two days later I was allowed free run in Seireitei, but I wasn't allowed in the Seventh Division Headquarters."

"I remember that," Aoki said, "The Seventh Division and I were fighting some Menos Grande in the Severing World, but the Seizing Currents showed up. I was badly injured and couldn't run, so Komamura-san came and destroyed the Seizing Current. While I was healed, I was confined to the room, and when I was stable enough to be moved, I was bundled out into the Seventh Division Barracks in the middle of the night, and I was confined there for the duration of my healing. After I recovered, I was all but tossed through the Senkaimon in the middle of the night."

"It sounds like the shinigami are very fond of that," Fujiyama said, "Throwing people out in the middle of the night or at the crack of dawn that is. I, myself, remember a situation two years ago. I was visiting my Aunt in Osaka when my friend, a Quincy was kidnapped, and a gate was opened into Soul Society. I had been a Substitute for three years by then, and I was told that I was needed to gather information on the Bounto, so I went. We fought for four days, and finally, we were able to stop the Bounto from advancing just before they reached the twelfth district of Rokungai, and I received several injures. When we entered the Fourth Division Hospice, I was immediately redirected to the rooms in the very front. I was suspicious, because the rooms in the front are, as you might know, for urgent cases, but I was locked in that room. After I was sufficiently recovered three days later, I was escorted through the Senkaimon by Hitsugaya-Taicho at dawn of the eighth day."

"So there were two other _shinketsu_ in Seireitei at same time during your battle?" Tenou pulled out a notebook and slipped on a pair of black wire frame glasses as she scribbled in it. "And all three of you were under house arrest until they could get you out without the other realizing you were there? Interesting. Has anyone else noticed odd behaviors from the shinigami while in Soul Society?"

"I remember something," Inoue said. The five Substitutes turned toward her. "Well, I was asking Isane-san to show me how Kido Healing works, because sometimes Shun Shun Rikka would be overkill to use on a particular injury. During that time, I noticed what seemed like a very small shinigami, about child size. I knew that the shinigami was a lot smaller, because he was a little taller than Yachiru-chan, who is fairly small herself, you know? So I asked Isane-san if there were any other shinigami who were small like Hitsugaya-kun and Yachiru-chan. Isane-san paused for a long time, and said no. So at the time, I thought maybe I saw the height wrong, so I didn't think too much about it."

Tsukishiro nodded, "I was in Seireitei for a while seven months ago to be tested on my Kido. I noticed that there seemed to have been a battle there, and that Aizen-san, Tousen-san, and Ichimaru-san were missing, and was told that they had business in Hueco Mundo. The damage was by a group of Ryoka that had penetrated Seireitei for some unknown reason, and that there was nothing to worry about. You must have seen me that day, Inoue-san."

"I have a question though," Aoki said, "If all of us had been in Seireitei together at some point or another, then what was the point of keeping us apart? Why go through all that trouble when having five Substitutes in the same general area meant that we could have met up at just about any time?"

"Perhaps it's because they don't want to have to pay you restitution for services rendered," Ishida said.

"What?" Aoki, Ichigo, and Tsukishiro turned toward the Quincy in surprise.

"Ishida has a point," Fujiyama said, "Up until we met, none of us thought anything of the Gotei 13's unusual behavior. It is very likely that it is because they wished to take advantage of our powers, and knew that all of us together would notice inconsistencies once we swapped stories. This means that all of us are very powerful. Even with the white noise of Kurosaki-san's reiatsu, I can tell, most of us are at least Fifth Seat Level. If all of us were to stand together, we would basically be an unstoppable force. Kurosaki-san especially if he were to control his reiryoku."

"I agree with your assessment, Fujiyama-san," Tenou said, "Has anyone made any attempt to help you control your reiryoku, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo frowned and shook his head. "No," he said. "I asked once, and they said that I had far too much reiryoku to control. I never thought to question it. And Ishida has always complained about my lack of control, but no attempts were ever made to correct it."

"That's not right!" Aoki cried, "I had a sixth seat level reiryoku to begin with, but Komamura-san was patient with me, and I learned to control my reiatsu."

Tsukishiro nodded. "With proper instruction, Kurosaki-san, you can control your reiryoku. No one can develop perfect control over night, but if you work on pulling all your reiryoku into your body and imagine putting it in a small receptacle and keeping it there, you can stop leaking reiryoku all over the place, and your reiatsu sensing abilities would increase. Your next step would be to control the amount of reiryoku you put into Kido, and how much reiryoku is used to augment your hoho and hakuda."

"I would help," Ishida said, "But father might murder me if he found out I'm helping a shinigami control his reiryoku. Besides, the techniques I learned were developed for Quincy, not shinigami."

"Unfortunately, Shun Shun Rikka suppresses my reiryoku automatically," Inoue admitted, "I couldn't help even if I wanted to."

Sado shook his head. "I don't even know how my reiryoku is suppressed."

"I decided not to take Winter Classes this year," Fujiyama said, "and my work schedule is fairly flexible. As I live in Nerima, which is fairly close to Karakura, I could help instruct Kurosaki-san in repressing his reiryoku. If Kurosaki-kun isn't adverse to it, I can also help you with Hakuda."

"I know some Karate," Ichigo said dryly.

"All the better!" Fujiyama said. "We can spar and keep our hand-to-hand abilities sharp!"

Tsukishiro nodded, "And learning Kido is also a great way to learn control! I'm trained mostly in Kido, and I have quite a bit of free time! I can help you with some Hado and Bakudo!"

Fujiyama chuckled, "And once you learn Kido, you can learn to combine Hakuda and Zanjutsu with Kido."

"I apologize," Tenou said, "I am currently preparing for the University Entrance Examinations. I would not have the time to go all the way down to Karakura by mundane methods on school days and still have time to revise. I will, however, have Sundays off, so I have time to train with Kurosaki-san if you would not mind coming to the Clamp Campus. Our sparring sessions can be beneficial to both of us as your Bankai is speed based and I specialize in speed based fighting."

Aoki smiled, "I specialize in mostly Zanjutsu and Hakuda, so I doubt I could help much. But if Kurosaki-kun is willing, I could spar with you every once in the while. I am Captain of Seiyo Gakuen's kendo club, and our school is fairly close to Karakura Gakuen. If I'm correct, our schools are rivals."

Ichigo gave a weak smile. "I think we are."

Aoki grinned. "I hope I won't see you using our spars against me then."

"Don't worry," Ishida smirked, "Kurosaki is in the Go-Straight-Home Club. Even if he were in Karakura Gakuen's kendo club, the idiot's too honorable to take advantage of any knowledge he might have as to the enemy's tactics unless they are actively trying to kill him."

"Shut up, you bastard!"

"Stop yelling, idiot."

"In the meantime," Tenou said, "we should consider foregoing assisting Soul Society unless it directly impacts us. If we can force several concessions from them, it will be impossible for them to take advantage of our powers again."

"But at the moment, Karakura is in the most immediate danger!" Aoki said, "Even if I intervened and said it was because I was concerned about the rise in hollow activity in my hometown, the Gotei 13 may wise up and realize that Kurosaki-san and I live near each other, meaning the chances of us running into each other on patrol are higher! What if they decide to intervene?!"

"They won't," Fujiyama said, "Once the Gotei 13 realize that you live near each other, they will decide to pair you up, deciding that two Substitutes means a higher chance of success, and if you die, all the better. In Soul Society's eyes, that would be the best outcome as it would mean fewer chances that the other Substitutes would run into each other."

"If Aoki-san intervenes," Ishida said, "The Gotei 13 may pay more attention to the locations of the other Substitutes. Tsukishiro-kun and Tenou-san are fairly close to each other as they attend the same school. They would then be in danger as well. And one must also wonder how many other Substitutes are out there that we are unaware of."

Tsukishiro said quietly, "Hitsugaya-san is nearby. We should split up before he realizes that we're all in the same location and decides to investigate."

Silence fell and the group nodded. They quickly passed around scraps of papers on which they scribbled their information and paid the bill. One at a time, the Substitutes left and went in separate directions but for Tsukishiro and Tenou, who decided to use the excuse of a sempai accompanying a kohai during the trip, as they both attended the same school, and Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, and Sado, who could almost always be found together.

* * *

As the group from Karakura waited for their own turn to leave without rousing suspicion, Ishida said quietly, "Are you sure you want to let complete strangers take over your training? Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san would be more than happy to help you if you asked."

"Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san were among the ones I asked, Ishida."

"But why would Soul Society go so far as to sabotage you, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo smiled bitterly. "Because with only the bare basics of the shinigami arts, I was able to defeat two captains. I never thought of it before, but now that it's been pointed out, I realize how damned obvious it was. Seireitei is _afraid_ of my power."

"Ichigo," Chad finally said.

"Aa." Ichigo jerked his head side to side, and the bones in his neck cricked and cracked. "Let's go then."

And the group of four left the café.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro watched as the five substitutes trickled out of the café, his teal eyes intent. He felt the slightest niggling of relief as he watched the Sixth Division's Substitute walking beside the Fourth Division's Substitute, the boy babbling to his sempai about how different Tokyo was from Osaka and how happy he was that she was willing to accompany him since he was the youngest in his class instead of being with her friends. Seireitei had been unaware that the two attended the same school. They would have to be more careful if they didn't want to be caught. He turned his eyes toward the entrance, waiting. Kurosaki's group left the café moments later with Kurosaki and Ishida squabbling as usual. How convenient a coincidence that the five Substitute Shinigami would meet up on this day and come out of the same café almost simultaneously.

The Tenth Division Captain's lips curled upward in amusement. The Chamber 46 and the So-Taicho were going to have a very (for them) unpleasant surprise. It was incredible how well Urahara's gadget worked.

"Well then," he said, "Let's see how far the five of you can go. I hope you realize quickly that you'll have more supporters in Seireitei than you think."

"Is that so?"

Hitsugaya turned and smirked at Fujiyama.

"How did you manage to get the licenses to react the way they did, Taicho? I've encountered each of them several times in passing, and the license has never reacted that way before!"

Hitsugaya's smirk widened into a smile of amusement. Oh, she was good. He had made a good choice, snapping this one up before Soi Fong did. "One word: Urahara."

She blinked. "That devious bastard did it again!" She paused as realization swept through her and her shoulders slumped. "You knew I was going to be here at the Tower today."

Hitsugaya chuckled. "You'll lead them well. And get Kurosaki into shape. He'll need the control to stop broadcasting his very thoughts and intentions. That alone will be better protection to him than an entire squad watching him. Good luck."

Fujiyama shook her head as the diminutive captain shunpoed away. "That man…" she glanced toward the Tower, where she could sense Kurosaki's reiryoku and smiled. "We have supporters…" she whispered happily. "Maybe this won't be as difficult as I thought! The other Captains will probably help us from the shadows! Oh, drat!" she pouted. "We're going to have a hell of a time finding out who are genuine supporters and who are spies, won't we, Yuugao?"

Her Zanpakuto's quiet laughter drifted through her mind.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**I really shouldn't let my plot bunnies get the best of me, but I really couldn't help it. I have so many ideas, and now that classes have been over for two weeks, and classes won't start for another two weeks, I suddenly have an excess of time and energy. It doesn't help that my muses seem to churn out more plot bunnies when I'm working with my cousins. It's gotten to the point where I have a notebook and pen with me, and I scribble scenes and ideas as they come.**

**I'm many things, but I'm not mentally deficient, so for the time being, please enjoy what little I have posted for Limitations and Breaking Points. Once Deragonmaji and I are done with BLEACHed Elements and I have finished at least Soundscape, which of all my stories is the closest to being finished, and have posted up to at least the revised _Chapter 10 _of Mended Hearts, I will think about continuing these stories.**

**On the other hand, if anyone would like to work on Breaking Points and Limitations while waiting, please feel free to do so. Drop me a PM or a review to let me know when you post. I _will_ be continuing this story, just not now.**

**Your most eager to please authoress,**

**Sanada Sayuri**

Sanada Sayuri


	2. Chapter 1: Laying the Foundation

Breaking Point

Breaking Point

Author: SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: BLEACH is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and all affiliated producers and distributors. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Summary: When Urahara's tinkering brings five Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on the Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will forever change the Gotei 13's structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it even begins.

Chapter 1

_**25 years before the story begins…**_

In a conference hall, several important politicians from all around the world sat along a table. The atmosphere in the hall was tense and angry.

"—and can you prove that no Middle Eastern faction is involved in the bombing that killed 13 delegates?" A dark haired man demanded.

A dark skinned man shrank back. "Prove? No, but--"

"And can you prove that no Middle Eastern faction had a hand in the Foreign Minister's disappearance?"

"No, but—"

"This reeks of a cover-up," the man said.

"Cover-up? I beg your pardon?" the other man said, rising from his seat.

"I'll clarify," the dark haired man said. "Japan is not naïve. It's well known that the Middle East opposes the Terms of the Compromise. Minister Kurosaki was the Key to the demilitarization process. How coincidental is it that the conference hall he was in is bombed and at approximately the same time, the Minister's daughter, who is his heir, disappears?"

"…!!"

The hall filled with uneasy murmurs. The man smiles in triumph as the dark skinned man sank into his seat, a resigned look on his face. A knock at the door cut through the rapidly degenerating atmosphere.

"Excuse me, everyone," a calm male voice said.

"Minister!" the dark skinned man cried in surprise.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any worry," Kurosaki Sorata said with a small smile as he entered the room, a teenaged girl with wavy golden brown hair to her shoulders behind him. "As you can all see, I am fine." His face became serious. "Allow me to explain what has been happening before there is any more antagonism between your parties."

"…!" The dark haired man fumed as he rose from his seat. He made to leave the table and started as a figure blocked his way.

"Century Discover's C.E.O., leaving early?" a girl's voice said, "Don't you want to hear this?"

_**6 years before the story begins…**_

"Grandpa?" a young, orange haired boy said tentatively, as he approached the older man, "Do you hate me?"

The old man turned toward his grandchild, his eyes sad. "Why would I hate you, little one?"

Chocolate brown eyes watered, "'Cuz I killed mama…"

"No!" the man barked, and softened his tone as the child flinched. "You didn't kill Masaki," the older man said as he knelt down and pulled the boy into a hug, "No one is to blame. It's not your fault."

"I couldn't protect mama!" the boy cried, "I can't protect anyone like my name says!"

The old man looked sadly at his grandchild, the eldest of his only child's brood of three. One day, this child would be great. It was a shame that the greatness would be born out of tragedy.

_**2 years before the story begins…**_

An orange haired teen stepped carefully into the hospital room, quietly closing the door behind him. He crossed the room to the bed, gently slipping his hand into the frail hands of the old man on the bed.

"Grandfather?" he whispered, "It's me, grandfather. I'm here now. You wanted to talk to me?"

The old man's eyelids fluttered and cracked open, and watery brown eyes peered at the teen. "Child?" the old man gasped.

"Yes," the teen said.

Sorata breathed, "You are a very special boy… Your mother… She would be proud of the person you have become…" The old man paused, sucking in air with effort, and the teenager squeezed his hand comfortingly. "You were born to a lifestyle of privileges and are the eldest child of two very special people… One day, the time will come that you will meet your father's people, a society of warriors…" the elderly paused and gathered his waning strength and continued, "When that day comes, I hope you can put my lessons to use… Your father has more resources than he shows, and you will inherit my estate… Put them all to good use when the situation calls for it…"

The teen's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Grandfather…."

"Promise me!" the elderly man gasped, squeezing his grandson's hand. "Promise me!"

"I promise," the teen said, "If I ever get the chance, I will put your lessons to use."

The old man smiled weakly. "Good boy…" he whispered as his eyes closed. "Good boy…"

"Grandfather?" the teen whispered as the beeping of the heart monitor slowed, and then transformed into the long shrill of a stopped heart. "Grandfather!"

The boy was pushed away from the bed as doctors and nurses flooded into the room.

_**12 hours after the story begins…**_

Tenou Kotori was perhaps one of the few people besides three senior captains, three former captains, a vice captain, an unseated officer, the deceased Lady Kuchiki Hisana and Kurosaki Ichigo who knew that there was more to Kuchiki Byakuya than met the eye. As such, she had no qualms of requesting a meeting with her sponsor to discuss a matter concerning an increase in hollow attacks in the area near her residence, and her concerns about the nature of the attacks requiring a captain and two vice captain level shinigami to deal with. As she whispered the missive to the Hell Butterfly, she carefully considered the conversation she had overheard between Fujiyama and Hitsugaya-taicho, the afternoon before, and fervently prayed that Kuchiki Byakuya was one of those allies that Hitsugaya-taicho had spoken of. If he was not, then all five Substitutes would be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Ichigo was many things, but stupid he wasn't. After his temper had cooled, he found himself thinking, analyzing things that he normally didn't think about, such as the unusual behaviors of the people around him. His sudden meeting with the other four Representative Shinigami had shocked him, and the revelation on all their parts as to how much effort had gone into keeping them separated had led to tempers running hot.

However, if he looked at things from a different stand point, could it have been possible that Seireitei had kept the five from meeting simply for their own protection and for tactical reasons?

Shinigami seemed to typically get themselves into gads of trouble without meaning to, and their forces were often stretched thin, with one shinigami assigned for every 50,000 humans. In the meantime, Karakura was a part of Tokyo's massive Urban Sprawl, and practically every spiritually aware human knew that although Tokyo was considered one large spiritual nexus, in reality, it was a number of smaller nexus all clustered around the same general area. The high spiritual density of Tokyo would attract Hollows in huge numbers, and if the Substitutes were all in different parts of Tokyo without knowing about the other's existence, there would be no risk of all five being gathered all in one spot if a massive attack took place elsewhere, leaving at least five shinigami free to patrol other areas.

As for his shoddy control, what if Seireitei had purposely allowed his huge reiatsu run loose so the shinigami could shield their presences and activities with his immense presence? Urahara and Ishida had said more than once that Ichigo's spiritual power--even partially reigned in as it was--could be sensed from clear across the city. If that was the case, then wasn't Ichigo hiding the shinigami from Hueco Mundo? But at the same time, if his spiritual presence was being used to hide the shinigami, couldn't he be unknowingly hiding Aizen's forces? If that was the case, then if the Hollows couldn't sense the shinigami because of his reiatsu's interference, then didn't it mean that the shinigami wouldn't be able to sense them? It was a sobering thought.

There was also the case that Ichigo had become a Representative Shinigami right when Aizen showed his true colors. If Seireitei was busy trying to find ways to stop Aizen's war before it escalated out of control, didn't it mean that he would be ignored in favor of duty? Representative Shinigami were exactly that; Representatives; weren't they?

Technically, they weren't even supposed to exist, so why would Seireitei waste time and resources on training the Representatives when they would likely forget everything once they were purified?

The more he thought about it, the more the teen doubted that the shinigami really wanted to isolate the Representative Shinigami for the sheer sake of using them as tools. It was a possibility that Seireitei might see the Representatives as an easy way to get rid of hollows in a particular area, and thus have a few more shinigami to spread out over a particular area, but Ichigo highly doubted that Seireitei thought they were any real threat. The five of them might be ridiculously powerful as far as humans go, but what could five humans do against Seireitei's superior numbers besides cause some trouble for the system? If the shinigami were to take them seriously, it would be more than simplicity to subdue five Representative Shinigami, no matter how powerful they were.

His frown deepened. This bore looking into. Perhaps it was time to put his grandfather's lessons (or at least what little he had been able to learn from his grandfather before he had died) to use. Ichigo stood up.

The shinigami were about to learn the hard way exactly what Ichigo had been learning during his childhood visits to his grandfather's estates during the holidays after his mother's death. The other Substitute Shinigami would blink in surprise and some of the better informed would grin or smirk as they put two and two together while Seireitei received an unexpected surprise.

But first, he needed to speak with his father…

* * *

Aoki Touya leaned back and studied the information on the computer screen pensively.

"The grandson and heir to Kurosaki Sorata's political legacy, huh?" he whispered. "I wonder if he learned anything from his grandfather? If so, it'll be interesting to see what Kurosaki-san can do once he sets his family's famed diplomacy to work."

* * *

The night was a cool one, and the living room was illuminated by a single lamp on the side table near the sofa while moonlight poured in through the solitary open window. Isshin sat on the sofa, one arm flung over the back as the other hand held a book in his lap. His ears perked as he heard the familiar tread of his son's feet on the floorboards.

"Dad, we have to talk."

Isshin looked up from his book and glanced over his shoulder at his son, whose face was hidden in the shadows.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Grandfather once told me that you came from a society of warriors. Does this have anything to do with how you seem to know Urahara and Ishida's dad? And don't give me the usual excuse about having gone to medical school with them. I know Urahara doesn't have a medical degree the way Ishida-san and you do, and the two of you are much too close to be simple acquaintances. Tell me the truth dad."

So it was that time already? Isshin closed his eyes and sighed. Ever since Sorata had died, he had expected this moment, but somehow, his son still managed to surprise him even when he was expecting Ichigo's actions. Isshin closed his book and set it on the coffee table and stood up.

"Come up to the roof, boy," the former captain said gruffly, reaching into his pocket, "and leave your body here."

And before the startled eyes of his son, Isshin popped a Soul Candy into his mouth and separated from his gigai and flashstepped across the room and out the open window. Ichigo recovered quickly and pressed his badge to his chest, and allowed his body to slump onto the sofa as he followed his father out the window.

* * *

_**1 Day and 6 hours after the Story Begins…**_

Ichigo stared at the group of former shinigami in front of him incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me," the teen muttered. "So this has been going on for years and no one thought to change things?"

Yoruichi sighed. "You've got to understand, Ichigo," the dark skinned woman said tiredly, "The Soutaichou is an old man. Unlike Ukitake or Kyouraku, or even Unohana, he doesn't change easily. He's still working by the ways that the previous Soutaichou taught him. The old ways meant collecting as many Substitutes as possible, and keeping them as ignorant as possible and separated to better control and protect them."

"It was an effective way of working at first," Kensei added, "and eventually, keeping the Substitute Shinigami ignorant and separated from each other became a sort of contingency plan so that they wouldn't all band together and present an obvious target to enemies and be wiped out. The idea was if the Substitute Shinigami were ignorant of most shinigami arts and were more or less aware of it, they would be less likely to charge into a dangerous situation. Also, if the Substitutes were unaware that there were others like them, especially nearby, if something happened to a Substitute in one area, there would still be at least another one in the vicinity to protect that area, especially since Seireitei was at that point starting to realize that their forces were being stretched dangerously thin as the human populations grew."

Shiniji said dryly, "It was a good idea at the time since it relieved Seireitei of some of the pressure, having Substitute Shinigami dealing with hollows in the high activity areas, leaving more trained shinigami available to fight higher level hollows as they appeared. But at this point that plan is not exactly feasible."

"Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru rendered a good portion of Seireitei unstable with their betrayal, forcing the ranks of the shinigami to be stretched even thinner," Isshin said, "When I retired, Seireitei was already lacking in the department of strong warriors, and by this point a good portion of them are all but unfit for duty. The only people even remotely experienced and powerful enough at this point are the current Substitute Shinigami, who are at least at a third seat's level or better, and in the case of the five of you here in Tokyo, Vice Captain and Captain level. What we, and certain other captains in Seireitei want, is to show the system that if the Substitute Shinigami currently in circulation in the Tokyo area were to band together as one force, they may well have a better chance of defending the human world from Aizen's arrancar than a single Substitute and a rag-tag group of spiritually aware humans."

"So you're using us to make a point," Ichigo said dryly.

"That, and we've noticed," Love said, "that most Substitute Shinigami put a good portion of their lives and futures either on hold or on the line to play the part of a defensive wall for Seireitei, and more than one Substitute Shinigami has died without ever receiving reparation for their services. Most active duty shinigami do not realize that a good number of the hollows that are purified on a daily basis are actually purified by Substitute Shinigami all around the world."

"Wait," Ichigo said slowly, "There are more of us?"

"Fifty-eight in Asia alone at last count," Hiyori said, "including the five of you here in Tokyo."

"A similar number of substitutes are scattered throughout the world, the smallest number being nine, and that's in Australia," Lisa said.

"Assuming that there is anywhere up to ten to sixty Substitutes on each continent," Ichigo said slowly, "then that means there are at the very least…"

"Three hundred and sixty Substitute Shinigami total, give or take several dozen," Hachi finished. "With the current situation with Aizen, it is important that an army of Substitutes be made here in the living world, and only you can organize them, being your grandfather's heir."

"Only you can possibly organize and rally them," Isshin said tiredly, "Under a human leader, whose family is renowned for their political and diplomatic work, the Substitutes can become a fully organized and cohesive fighting force."

"Dad," Ichigo said, "In case you've forgotten, Grandfather was an advocate for peace. The lessons I learned in Kyoto was that of a peace maker."

"Politics for peace are the same as politics for war," Love said, "The only difference is the outcome that results."

"Seireitei is shorthanded, even if they won't admit it," Urahara said, "and I have no doubt that Seireitei will need all the help they can get when Aizen finally makes his move."

Ichigo frowned. "But then why go through all this? Why not go to each Substitute one at a time and convince them to form a cohesive fighting force? You're certainly doing a good job at convincing me to go through with this mad idea of yours."

"Because none of them have the privileges that you have," Yoruichi said. "None of them have access to the governments of the world or the education that you do. You have access to more than just Kurosaki Sorata's old contacts, but the relatives of your father's in Seireitei, and thus, the contacts of your family in Seireitei's Nobility. Of all the Substitute Shinigami alive, you are the perfect example of a Representative Shinigami, a Soul Reaper with one foot in the Living World and one foot in the World of the Dead."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling that this is a revolution that has been long in the making?"

Shinji grinned at the teen and said, "Because, Ichigo, you are absolutely right."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya, being fonder of the Substitute Shinigami under his sponsorship than he should be, found it difficult to refuse the human girl whom many claimed to be a human, female version of him, despite the orders of his superiors. Several hours after he had sent off the Hell Butterfly with his reply, another Hell Butterfly fluttered into his office. Byakuya held out a finger, and once the butterfly had landed, lifted it to his ear.

"The five Substitutes have met as planned," the Butterfly whispered in Hitsugaya's voice, "You should be hearing from Tenou any moment now. Unfortunately, this might weaken some of the trust that Kurosaki has in Urahara and Shihouin, and if he ever finds out about the younger Kyouraku Taichou, his father also. If that is the case, we may need to do some damage control."

"I have already received a message from Tenou," the Kuchiki Heir stated. "I will be meeting with her to lay the foundation for the plans. As for Kurosaki, he is not as stupid as he seems. He will eventually figure things out." Byakuya paused and added, "And if he doesn't, well, either his father or one of the other Representative Shinigami can beat some sense into him."

Byakuya made a slight movement with his hand, sending the Hell Butterfly fluttering away. As he watched the insect fly off to deliver his message, Byakuya considered how he would word his upcoming conversation with his Division's Fosterling. It would be dangerous to tell her outright that he would support her efforts, and those of the other four Shinigami Representatives, and if he was too subtle, she might mistake it for a refusal, and he would be relegated to acting from the background through Hitsugaya. The noble released a quiet breath, which coming from anyone else, would have been called a sigh, and stood up. He had a Senior Officer's Strategy Meeting to prepare for.

* * *

_**4 days after the story begins…**_

Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Japan. 11:45 AM

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo grinned. "Yo! Urahara-san," the teen said, "everyone here?"

"It was quite a job, I tell you," Urahara said, "but with some help from the Vaizards, we managed."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Great. I suppose we should start soon."

* * *

12:52 PM

Hitsugaya Toushirou, hidden away in some secret niche near the gathering, could not believe his eyes, much less his ears as Kurosaki rallied the hundreds of Substitute Shinigami from around the world to become a massive fighting force against a rogue shinigami and against the shinigami society that was taking advantage of their powers.

It was incredible to see how the teen put his grandfather's lessons to use. Within the space of an hour, the entire group was obviously spoiling for a fight, but still sitting still and listening to the teen as he spoke to them of change and war as well as the peace that would come after. The teen was quite expertly rallying a group of very powerful humans to war, and Hitsugaya knew that depending on whether the revolution was a success or not, the fate of all spiritually aware humans would now hang in the balance.

Up in the higher levels, a group of former captains watched as Ichigo wove a net of persuasion around his fellow Representative Shinigami from all around the world, and watched as the Representatives, one by one, made up their minds that they would not be manipulated the way previous substitutes had been. This revolution, which had been centuries in the making, was finally unfolding…

A Hell Butterfly fluttered through the air…

* * *

_**2 weeks after the story begins…**_

"I would like that in writing please."

Yamamoto paused in his speech as the gathered shinigami captains and vice-captains stared incredulously at the substitute shinigami who had been invited to attend and participate in the senior officers' strategy meeting.

"I beg your pardon?" Yamamoto said.

"You said that all shinigami were to ensure the well being of the humans of Karakura and the human allies that fight beside the shinigami during this Winter War against Aizen," Ichigo said calmly. "As simple insurance, I would like that on paper, along with an addendum of my selection, signed by all senior officers of the Gotei 13, witnessed by seven people of both party's choosing, all in triplicate if you please."

"Surely something like that isn't necessary?" Ukitake said.

"Perhaps," Ichigo said, "However, the shinigami are at war, and humans are being drawn into the crossfire. If something were to happen, there should be a record of this agreement so that there will be some idea of what is to occur should some…" Ichigo paused and said slowly, "unfortunate accident…" another pause, "were to occur in the chain of command during the fighting."

Soi Fong's eyes were narrowed as she asked sharply, "What do you mean by that boy?"

"Why, how should I know?" Ichigo said lightly as he widened his eyes slightly, "I'm just a child compared to the shinigami gathered here, in fact; I'm not even recognized as an adult yet among the living. What do I know about what happens during a war?"

"Stop playing around!" Soi Fong barked, "You know more than what you are saying!"

Ichigo's back straightened and he said firmly, "You are correct in that assumption, Soi Fong Taichou, however, I have said my part."

"Why," Komamura asked, "is such a document so important to you?"

Ichigo smiled pleasantly and said, "It simply is."

"Do explain your intention to us," Byakuya said.

"To my understanding," Ichigo said mildly, "there are humans who have fought hollows beside a shinigami at some point. I simply want that document to provide them with some form of insurance."

Yamamoto sighed. "Very well," he said, his voice saying quite clearly that he was humoring what he perceived as a child's request to their elders for security. "We will write up the document immediately, and you will set down the addition you intended, and the document will be signed."

"With witnesses," Ichigo said, "Who cannot be one of the captains or vice-captains, seven for the Gotei 13, and seven for the Humans on the condition that all are spiritually aware in some form or another."

"Done," Yamamoto said, slightly puzzled by the wording, "The document will be ready by tomorrow. I'm sure we will all have our witnesses selected and ready by then?"

Ichigo smiled coolly and said, "Of course."

* * *

_**16 Days after the Story Begins…**_

Seireitei, 1:35 PM.

There was a great many things that Seireitei could anticipate in terms of how a human would react in certain situations. It was this ability of the shinigami that allowed them to evolve and ultimately stay hidden from a good number of spiritually aware humans after the decision to separate the living from the dead. Up until recently, this ability had allowed Seireitei to keep track of and control the hundreds of Representative Shinigami that lived all around the world, and in they all believed that it was a system that had worked for over uncountable years, and would work still for as long as time existed. That was why they were so surprised when they realized that the newest Substitute Shinigami, one Kurosaki Ichigo, was not one that they could predict or control, as was evident by the situation before them.

It was all Yamamoto Genryusei Shigekuni could do to not gape at the eight Representative Shinigami in front of him, one of whom was Kurosaki Ichigo, who had insisted on a contract between humans and shinigami. Far too late, Yamamoto realized that the shinigami had been outmaneuvered, and each of the Substitute Shinigami present could fight at a Captain's level. The elderly Captain-Commander looked at the addendum that the young Representative Shinigami had added in concern. If the Shinigami did not agree to the terms of the contract, the Representative Shinigami would withdraw all support from Seireitei and would work as an independent force of humans for the protection of humans. It was interesting, Yamamoto thought, how the boy had somehow realized the existence of other Representatives when previously he had not cared at all, and brought up a dilemma due to the wording of the contract.

The Soutaichou had no choice but to sign he contract as he knew that Seireitei needed the assistance of the Representatives, and to loose that many powerful shinigami would be a dire loss indeed. And his Captains and Vice-Captains followed his lead. The aged Captain did not miss how certain captains read over the contract and gave the teen approving looks.

Yes, yes, Yamamoto agreed that the Substitute Shinigami's push for independence had been masterfully done, having secretly gathered and selected a leader to rally behind and not having shown their hand until now, but what to do? If this kept up, and it would if the seven Representative Shinigami who (interestingly enough, came from the most prominent cities of all seven continents) had been chosen to witness the contract were any indication, Seireitei may well loose any hold they had held over the Representative Shinigami.

The signing of the contract sealed the first steps for the future. One that Yamamoto would later say, as he presided over the newly reinstated Chamber of 46, had been a difficult one to build, but one he would not have changed for any reason.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Republic's Mission

Breaking Point

Author: SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: BLEACH is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and all affiliated producers and distributors. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Summary: When Urahara's tinkering brings five Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on the Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will forever change the Gotei 13's structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it even begins.

Warning: Spoilers for the Hueco Mundo Arc.

Chapter 2

* * *

**16 Days after the Story Begins…**

Urahara Shoten, Karakura, Japan. 6:32 PM.

Ichigo stepped out of the Senkaimon into the basement of the Urahara Shoten, flanked by the seven Substitute Shinigami who had accompanied him to Seireitei, and found themselves faced with the remainder of the gathered Substitute Shinigami from around the world. He waved his copy of the contract in the air triumphantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "I have here in my hand, the proof of a legal and binding alliance between the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 in Soul Society, and the former and living Shinigami of the Soul Republic in the Living World, signed and sealed by the commanders of the Gotei 13 and witnessed by seven witnesses on both sides. The terms of this contract are as follows: All civilian residents of the living world will be protected from the war. All damages will be repaid in full. In return for our assistance in this war against the Former Captains of the Third, Fifth, and Ninth Divisions, we will be offered medical care as necessary after each and every battle we participate in. We shall receive monetary reparation in the form of complete scholarships for those still in the process of receiving an education, and monetary capital equal to the wages given to a registered shinigami of Seireitei, depending on the length and type of service rendered by those who have completed their education. Our allies are not to be persecuted for any reason, and they too, will be rendered appropriate reparation for their services.

"This contract does not cover previous services rendered, and the terms end at the very moment that the Winter War ends. At that point, all reparation must be paid within two months, and if the promised payment is not received by then, all Substitutes and Allies who rendered services to Seireitei are within our rights to either extract that payment by force or withdraw all future services and assistance to Seireitei. As the terms of this contract ends with the Winter War, I will endeavor to negotiate a new contract to ensure no hostile actions against us after the current contract expires before the end of the Winter War. Until then, so long as we march under the banner of the Soul Republic, we are free to use our powers as we see fit, and Seireitei can no longer take advantage of our powers!"

There was a moment of silence, and then a resounding cheer went up from the gathered Substitute Shinigami. In the wings of the basement, the exiled and retired shinigami exchanged smiles. Things were going very well.

"Thank goodness for Kurosaki-kun, eh?" Urahara smirked, waving his fan lazily.

"Yes," Isshin's eyes surveyed his son carefully, noting the fatigue that was hidden in a way only a politician could. "Thank goodness for Ichigo indeed."

* * *

**17 Days after the Story Begins…**

Urahara Shoten, Karakura, Japan. 10:23 AM

"Ok, children," Urahara grinned, "I have a gift for all of you."

Up towards 400 Substitute Shinigami looked at the eccentric former captain turned shopkeeper expectantly, wondering exactly what was in the huge pile of boxes surrounding the man. Ichigo was beside the stage, leaning against a rock formation, chocolate eyes watching the former captain intently.

"Now, with Kurosaki-kun and our other allies' donation of monetary resources, I was able to collect the materials needed for this latest project of mine. It was rather difficult, but fortunately, we had lots of help." Urahara smirked. "Kurosaki-san and Kurosaki-kun will now explain the rest."

Isshin flash stepped to the stage where Urahara stood and said, "It was recently agreed upon by our older leaders that it would be an extreme waste of time and resources to require all of you come to the Shoten every time we needed to talk. Over the course of the past two weeks, Urahara-san and his assistants have been assisting us to create communicators which will be available to you in both spirit and human forms. When you leave, you will each collect one of these boxes, which contains a badge bearing the newly designed sigil of the Soul Republic, a miniature computer containing the contact information of your fellow representatives and our allies, and pair of communicators, one to connect you to our allies all around the world, and another to be used in an emergency to call our allies in Seireitei directly. Ichigo's assistants have been hard at work these past few weeks, creating a website on which the members of the Soul Republic can congregate and chat in real time. The address for the site is www dot soul republic dot com."

Ichigo stepped forward and said, "As we discussed in previous meetings, Representative Shinigami will be dispatched as necessary, and in some cases, under the leadership of any of the former members of the Gotei 13 currently affiliated with the Republic. The miniature computers are to be kept on your person at all times as they have a secondary function that will allow you to send and receive instructions and advice, as well as track the presence of shinigami and hollows on your continent. You will receive assignments on that computer if the situation calls for it.

"Keep in mind that although the Soul Republic has been acknowledged by Seireitei as a separate institution for the defense of humans, do not assume that you will be forbidden from purifying souls and hollows as they appear unless you receive the order to do so. You are free to utilize your powers at your own discretion. All I ask of you is that you adhere to the general guidelines that have been set, though if you choose not to adhere to the guidelines, well… That is your own decision."

Ichigo sighed and raised a hand and said, "Good luck to all of you. This meeting is now adjourned."

**

* * *

**

3 weeks after the story begins…

Urahara Shoten, Karakura, Japan. 12:47 PM.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Ichigo muttered as he glanced up from the books about Soul Society's conception and history as the monitoring stations in a secluded corner in the Urahara Shoten training grounds detected an Arrancar and alarms began to blare.

Immediately, thirteen beeps indicated that several members of the Republic had noticed the situation and had logged into the system, including allies currently in the Gotei 13.

"Representative Fujiyama is closest to the invasion," one of the mod-souls Urahara had created called, "We are now receiving real time footage from her communicator!"

"There are a total of four Arrancar above the location of the initial invasion! Seireitei's advance team has made contact!"

Urahara came down the stairs waving his fan, his face grim. "Well then, Kurosaki-kun," the shinigami-captain turned shopkeeper said, "What are we going to do?"

"You're asking me?" Ichigo blinked.

"Well, boy-o," Yoruichi said, hopping onto his shoulder in her cat form, "You are the recognized current leader of the Soul Republic, aren't you?"

Ichigo stared at the two former captains and after a long moment, nodded. He walked over to the monitoring stations and said, "Have all Representatives in the Tokyo region on standby. No member of the Republic is to intervene unless human life is at risk or unless they are specifically targeted. Even then, Seireitei is likely to be the arrancars' primary target, so all Representatives are to concentrate on keeping the collateral damage to a minimum."

"Understood!" the mod-souls manning the station barked.

* * *

Urahara Shoten, Karakura, Japan. 12:53 PM.

"The shinigami seem to be having trouble with the Espada!" a mod-soul called.

"The former Number Six has split away from the group and is attacking indiscriminately!"

"Send Tenou to deal with Grimmjaw," Ichigo ordered.

He turned to Urahara and said, "Urahara-san, please offer some assistance to the shinigami. Have Fujiyama-san continue recording the footage and take the next available Representative with you for backup."

* * *

Twelfth Division, Seireitei, Soul Society. 12:55 PM.

"Members of the Soul Republic have been deployed!" Akon called, "Representative Tenou Kotori has made contact with an Arrancar and former captain Urahara Kisuke and Representative Aoki Touya are traveling toward the Advance Squad's conflict!"

"Tap into their communication frequency," Kurotsuchi snapped, "Let's see what we can get out of those fools."

* * *

Urahara Shoten, Karakura, Japan. 12:56 PM.

The screens shrilled and filled with error and warning messages in red and yellow.

"Electrical malfunction!"

"We're being hacked from the outside!"

"Shutting down main frequencies!"

"Rerouting intruders to server 3B!"

"Full system shut down and reboot with secondary server!"

The screens went dark and quickly rebooted with normal functions.

"Reboot with Secondary Server complete!"

"Invading terminal has been traced! A warning message has been deployed."

* * *

Twelfth Division, Seireitei, Soul Society. 12:57 PM.

"System error!"

"Reboot with the secondary server!"

"Reboot complete! What the hell?!"

"A warning message from the Soul Republic?"

Kurotsuchi scoffed. "To be expected from Urahara Kisuke," the twelfth division captain snorted, "Only he would anticipate our tapping into the Republic's systems."

* * *

Urahara Shoten, Karakura, Japan. 1:00 PM.

"The Arrancar have retreated," a mod-soul reported. "Seireitei's Advance Squad and Soul Republic shinigami are falling back."

"How are our allies faring?" Ichigo asked.

"All involved have only minor injuries. Members of the Republic are at full health. The worst injury reported is a sprained wrist on Representative Tenou's part."

"Good."

"Um, Kurosaki-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Inoue-san's signal is gone."

"What?!"

The mod-soul cringed. "The last known location of her reiatsu was in the Severing World en-route from Seireitei."

"Check the activity around the moment her spiritual aura vanished!"

"Understood."

Ichigo turned toward Yoruichi who studied the screens with a grim expression.

"That was a distraction," she said bluntly.

"And we fell for it," Ichigo agreed.

"What now?"

"We wait," Ichigo said grimly, "If Soul Society takes action, we will follow. If not, we head forward on our own. Either way, Inoue is a human ally of the Soul Republic. We won't leave her to rot."

Yoruichi smiled. "Well said. We'll make a good commander out of you yet."

Ichigo scowled at the reminder of an unwanted position that he had found himself unceremoniously shoved into yet again.

* * *

**22 days after the story begins….**

Karakura, Japan. 2:23 AM

Ichigo found himself getting dragged out of bed by Rukia and Renji in the early hours of the morning and over to Inoue's house where the news of Inoue's disappearance was broken to them.

"So," Ichigo smiled sweetly at the Sotaicho, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Was the Republic aware of this?" the Sotaicho demanded.

Ichigo gave the elderly Captain-Commander a blank stare. "We are aware that she vanished in the Severing World while the two shinigami serving as her escort did little to nothing to stop her being taken by the Numero Quarto Espada," Ichigo said blandly.

"My shinigami saw nothing!" the Sotaicho barked.

"Then they are lying," Ichigo said calmly. "Inoue is a human ally of the Republic. As long as she is not in the Transient World, we will maintain a watch on the location of her reiatsu for her own safety, and our records have determined that the two shinigami accompanying her did not put up much of a fight when Inoue was taken. While I will concede that it is silly to expect two unseated officers to be able to stand against an Espada, this should not have happened, not as quietly as it did at least." Ichigo paused and took a deep breath and said, "But rather than throw about accusations as to who was to blame, we should be discussing what will be done about this matter."

"Nothing will be done," Yamamoto said.

"I beg your pardon?" Ichigo's reiatsu, normally free flowing, even when contained, was suddenly sharp and focused. Chocolate eyes narrowed. "My hearing must be failing me, Yamamoto-Sotaicho. I thought I you just said we would do nothing about the situation."

"Seireitei has neither the time nor manpower to make any attempt to invade Hueco Mundo, not even for the sake of an admittedly very powerful human."

"Then provide a way for the Republic to enter Hueco Mundo. We will retrieve Inoue."

"That is impossible."

"You have signed a contract with the Soul Republic," Ichigo hissed, "and Inoue is a spiritually aware human who has fought beside the shinigami in the past! You signed the treaty of your own free will, and now you must hold to your word!"

"Aizen will be attacking soon," Yamamoto said, "and Seireitei has not the time nor resources to do as you ask. Rather than concern yourself over the fate of one woman, would you not be better served to concentrate your forces to protect Karakura?"

"A task force has already been assembled," Ichigo said sharply, "the Soul Republic will not allow Inoue Orihime to remain in Aizen's hands. She is much too precious, and what Aizen can do with her power is near limitless. Lack of action where Inoue is concerned is nothing if not unacceptable."

"I cannot allow—"

"Yamamoto-Genryuusei Shigekuni, Captain of the First Division and Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 of Seireitei!" Ichigo bellowed, "Did you or did you not sign a contract with the Soul Republic, agreeing to support us in our endeavors even as we support you in yours?!"

Renji and Matsumoto flinched. Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rukia gaped. Hitsugaya smirked. _That's right,_ the boy-captain thought, _attack him with his own code of honor._

Yamamoto's shoulders slumped slightly. "Yes," the aged captain said finally, "and we will send you assistance as soon as we rearrange the order of our forces."

Ichigo nodded. "Then the task force of the Soul Republic shall go first. We will await Seireitei's force to join us before we enter Las Noches."

With that, he turned and left the house, completely ignoring Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rukia's queries as to what the Soul Republic was and how Ichigo had gotten himself involved in something like that.

Outside of the house, Ichigo's communicator crackled and Shinji's voice came through, _"First we display our power by throwing down Aizen, and the revolution within the Gotei 13 itself comes after."_

Ichigo pressed a hand lightly to the device in his ear and muttered, "I'm still not pleased with this arrangement. You're using us the way Soul Society does."

"_But unlike Soul Society,"_ Shinji's voice said wryly, _"You are not simply weapons to use and toss aside, never mind how much you have given up for them. Soul Society could hardly care less that some Representatives have allowed their affairs to slip into such a state that it's near impossible to pick up the thread of their lives again. That is what the Republic is for. We recognize that you are people with responsibilities and lives. We recognize what you give up to protect us, and the Republic now exists, and will continue to exist to assist Representative Shinigami pick up the thread of their lives after it has been scattered by their involvement with Seireitei."_

"How many of our allies will be coming through?"

"_Three if they can manage it,"_ Shinji said, _"Hitsugaya obviously can't, but Kuchiki and Unohana might manage it."_

"And the chances of non-allies coming through?"

"_Pretty high, but considering Unohana and Kuchiki's influence? We can expect at least two allies in Seireitei's task force."_

"And this invasion on Inoue's behalf will obviously fall into Aizen's plans somehow."

"_The chance is there,"_ Shinji agreed, _"But you said so yourself. Inoue cannot be left in Aizen's hands. What he could do with that sort of power is positively limitless."_

Ichigo did not argue with that. A fact was a fact after all.

* * *

The task force consisted of one Representative Shinigami from each continent, with Ichigo as the Representative for Asia, Ishida, and Sado. Tenou Kotori would be the task force's commander from the Monitoring Stations and would provide the Shinigami Task Force with communicators to contact the Republic Task Force after they entered Hueco Mundo. Ichigo stood on a raised platform and looked over the eight other members of his team and nodded in satisfaction.

They were ready.

He opened his mouth and said, "We are a task force of humans, and our mission will be to retrieve Inoue Orihime. We will make our way through Hueco Mundo and the task force from Seireitei will meet us near the enemy's stronghold. There will be no attempts to invade the stronghold until the task force from Seireitei arrives unless we are under fire. Remember that our objective is to extricate our comrade from the enemy fortress, not to announce the existence of the Republic to the Enemy."

The group was silent and Ichigo sighed.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara waved from a beam that was jammed into one of the rock formations, parallel to another one not too far away, with a dark almond shaped tear in the fabric of space and time stretching from one beam to the other. "The Garganta is ready!"

Ichigo nodded curtly. "Turn on your communicators!" he barked, "The mission begins now! Move out!"

And nine humans leapt forward and into the Garganta.

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fallen Hero's Spy

Breaking Point

Author: SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: BLEACH is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and all affiliated producers and distributors. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Summary: When Urahara's tinkering brings five Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on the Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will forever change the Gotei 13's structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it even begins.

Warning: Spoilers for the Hueco Mundo Arc.

Note: The end of this chapter is best read with "Hand of Sorrow" by Within Temptation in the background.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**24 days after the story begins….**

Outside of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. 10:23 AM

Four shinigami Captains, their Vice Captains, and a Seventh Seat and unseated officer stepped out of the Garganta in time to see a massive wall of ice rush past them.

"Kubolta and Montclaire, flank the enemy!" the voice of Kurosaki Ichigo barked, "Ishida and Sado circle around them! The rest of you prepare number 33!"

The ten shinigami quickly made their way forward and arrived at the battlefield in time to see Ishida unleash a rain of arrows into the sea of hollows even as four representatives began incanting in preparation for a kido assault.

"Enemy down to ten percent!" Tenou Kotori's voice reported through the communicators.

"Fire!" Ichigo barked.

"Hado no sanjyuusan: Sokatsui!" four voices called, and four blue balls of energy streaked into the melee.

"It seems as if Kurosaki-san was born for the position of leader," Unohana remarked.

"Enemy down to five percent!"

"Fall back!" Ishida called as Ichigo raised Zangetsu over his head and gathered his reiatsu into the edge of his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the teen whispered as he swung the Zanpakuto downwards, releasing the energy.

"The path is clear," Tenou Kotori's voice came through the communicators. "No enemy units remaining. All units may proceed forward."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo set a metallic conical shaped object on the ground, and the tip opened, revealing light as a hologram of Las Noches appeared.

"Urahara-san took the liberty of capturing several hollows and driving them around and over Las Noches to give us a perimeter and aerial view of the fortress," the teenager said, "Unfortunately, this is only what is above ground. There is no doubt more of the fortress underground, and a good portion of it is riddled with spirit blocking materials. Not much, but enough to make any spiritual assault against the fortress itself inadvisable and ineffectual."

Kenpachi glowered. "And how does that help us?"

Ichigo smiled. "I was getting to that, Zaraki-Taicho." He turned and motioned for one of the female representatives. The dark skinned woman stepped forward and Ichigo said, "Meet Anya. Her Zanpakuto is illusion based…"

Kurotsuchi straightened. "You set charges on the walls of Las Noches and covered them with an illusion while waiting for our arrival. However Aizen somehow detected the threat and sent out the hollows to neutralize it."

"Partially incorrect, Kurotsuchi-Taicho," Ichigo said calmly, "We have already set the charges while waiting for the Task Force from Seireitei to arrive, though the attack was unexpected. Whether Aizen detected the charges is simple speculation. Our intention was to set them off once we have a lock on Inoue's spiritual signature. The only problem is that we have no idea about the layout of the enemy fortress, or if our communicators will even work, and a particular concern is if Aizen has an Espada who performs a similar duty to the Twelfth Division. Once inside, we will very likely be flying blind, and the enemy will be aware of our every step while we will have no choice but to take things as they come."

"You should have known that this would be the case from the very beginning," Byakuya said disapprovingly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I've heard the entire line of criticisms about this half-assed plan already," he said, "That's what I have the retired and exiled Captains for you know; to criticize and advise. And I'll have you know that I intended to wait until Aizen actively invaded Karakura before sending in a retrieval team and that it was the Vizards who insisted that I retrieve Inoue immediately instead of putting it off."

Unohana paused and nodded. "So what do we do then?"

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from spitting out a pert comment. He might be his father's son, but his current position meant that he was not at liberty to say whatever he wanted, and that included any pert replies that could be interpreted as his being disrespectful to his elders. He took a moment to swallow the comment and said carefully, "As the most senior Captain here, I would like to run some ideas past you before we actually set off the charges, Unohana-taicho…"

Byakuya noticed the boy's effort at self control even if no one else did, and made a mental note to find out who had taught the boy how to take his position seriously and to act the part, and thank them. It seemed a little more responsibility was all that was needed to make the boy a little less annoying and brash.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was not much that could be said about the invasion of Las Noches. The two task forces were paired up and split in two. After separating into six teams, five teams fought a former Espada or a current Espada, and the sixth team, with a series of cloaking devices and carefully regulated communications had got to Inoue Orihime, and after all teams had retraced their steps and had reported in, Kurotsuchi brute forced a garganta and they darted through. For a rescue mission into the heart of enemy territory, it had been fairly anticlimactic. Aizen had allowed them to reach their target and make off with it far too easily, and both the Republic and Seireitei knew it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In his fortress, Aizen planned his next move, confident in his superiority, and holding close to his heart the fact that even if he failed, someone else would succeed. He knew all about the Soul Republic and their plans, and he supported them whole heartedly. He would never be acknowledged as a benefactor by the person who had approached him for support and resources, but Aizen was content. At least someone was acting, that, and he could use the Soul Republic to his advantage because of his little spy whom no one would ever suspect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark eyes stared out the window at the low hanging moon as he mused over the accord he had made secretly with Aizen, praying that his sin was justified, because he knew that if the Republic or Seireitei ever found out what he had done to supply the Republic with supplies that they needed but did not have access to, he was deader than dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**2 months after the story begins…**

"Aizen has somehow been able to counter or evade our every action thus far. Evidently, we have a spy in our midst," Yamamoto Genryuusei Shigekuni said.

Murmurs rippled through the room, and only the President of the Soul Republic and the Fourth, Sixth, and Tenth Division Captains were impassive.

"That is hard to believe," Ukitake said, "how could this have happened?"

"Many ways," Ichigo said, his voice low with concern. "If there is a spy, then Aizen will not only know of the Republic, but he may know of the current treaty between Soul Society and the Soul Republic as well as many of the plans that were set."

"From now on, let all missions be released on a need to know basis. If the Republic will take on similar precautions…"

"The Republic does not release missions unless the situation is dire," Ichigo said. "For now, Soul Republic Shinigami purifies hollows and souls as they encounter them. We do not confront any Arrancar unless provoked, and we do not interfere in the duties of the Gotei 13's Shinigami unless assistance is requested. As far as the Republic is concerned, missions are only assigned when a large scale or covert operation is required. Sensitive information is only handled by specially created mod-souls or by our captains." Ichigo nodded at the aged Captain-Commander and said, "However, one can never be too careful. Movement has already been restricted."

Not really, but Yamamoto did not need to know that. The Republic had a loose enough leash that they were more of an organization of volunteers than anything. In other words, the Republic was mostly unpaid militia, and the Republic's Shinigami didn't have to do anything if they didn't want to. Not that the Gotei 13 realized it, but the wording of the contract and how often the Republic sent out a task force to assist Seireitei actually gave the impression of an actual, cohesive nation. At the moment, it was militia. In a few years however, they might become a shadow nation that treated with Seireitei as a separate entity but lived under the governances of nations all across the globe. But for now, they were little more than a glorified Militia, and they were being paid from Seireitei's pocket. But of course, the Gotei 13 didn't need to know that.

"That will have to do," the aged captain said.

Ichigo inclined his head slightly; his face, eyes, and body language unreadable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_They already suspect a spy._

_**There's nothing we can do about that. Lie low for a while. We cannot afford to have the Republic crumble now. I doubt I will win, and after Seireitei executes me, the Republic will be needed to bring change to Soul Society. Your skills in particular will be needed.**_

_I know. Why exactly did you decide to help us when I came to you, come to think of it?_

_**I already told you. Soul Society has become stagnant. I can force them to take the first steps to change, but the Republic has the potential to be the guiding force for Seireitei for many years to come. With the Republic as a potential ally that could become a devastating enemy at any moment, Soul Society has no choice but to stop stagnating and grow and innovate, or be destroyed and replaced by the Republic. After I fall, the Republic can continue my work in a more effective way.**_

_I wonder if this is the best way sometimes._

_**Kisuke and the others will understand. Trust them.**_

_How did I end up seeking advice from you?_

_**Because I'm the only one available at the moment. I'll send the former Number Three to you, and you can pretend to have a spy in Las Noches and we can have this mock war really going.**_

_There is a high chance that Seireitei might realize that she's not the only spy here._

_**It's a risk we have to take. You've come a long way since I first saw you. You are strong. Do not falter. The Soul Republic needs you now. You must lead the Soul republic as a catalyst to Soul Society's change. I have faith in you, and your comrades have faith in you. Remember that.**_

_I will. Thank you._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4: Seireitei's Suspicions

Breaking Point

Author: SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: BLEACH is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and all affiliated producers and distributors. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Summary: When Urahara's tinkering brings five Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on the Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will forever change the Gotei 13's structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it even begins.

Warning: Spoilers for the Hueco Mundo Arc.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tate!"

He turned toward the voice, the waist length silky brown hair swaying with the movement. Violet eyes peered at the green haired woman prancing toward him.

"Neil," he greeted.

"How's the Association?"

"Well enough," he said. "Any new leads from Shuusuke?"

"Nope, but he's hoping that San will find an antidote to the poison that was extracted when that woman---what's her name again? Kurotsuki?---was injured in the battle. Nasty stuff it is. The last few subjects it was tested on still haven't recovered."

"They always were good at being destructive. It's fitting," he replied.

"They haven't found out about you, have they?" Neil studied him in concern.

"No," he chuckled. "Shuusuke's little bracelet does wonders, and contacts and wigs are enough to knock Rei off my trail. Of course, it's only a matter of time before they discover me, and then I'd have to flee. Hopefully, we can get this over with before it comes to that."

"He's trying to find a way to ensure it. You're precious to him, you know."

"Hell, if I didn't know it before, I do now."

Neil laughed. "So what's Rei planning?"

"He'll set up special illusion anchors along the cardinal directions to move the city…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks to Soi-Fong Taicho's efforts," Yamamoto said, "We have discovered the leak."

Murmurs swept through the chamber, and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" the teen asked.

"Yes," Soi-Fong said as a hologram appeared, revealing a man dressed in a powder blue dress shirt and black slacks with waist length brown hair and violet eyes appeared. "As far as we can ascertain, he is called Tate, though it may be a codename. He was seen in the company of a woman he calls Neil." The image of the man shrank and moved to the side to make room for the hologram of a big-busted woman with green hair in a white sundress. "Between the two, Aizen is designated by the name Shuusuke, and Soul Society is designated as Rei. There is also the designation Association, and we believe it refers to the Republic." The Second Division Captain paused and gave the Soul Republic President a wary look.

Ichigo didn't miss the gesture. "Am I to assume then, that your information implicates one of my people?" he asked, voice bland.

"At the moment," Soi-Fong said slowly, "It seems that way."

The teen's eyes shuttered. "Does the information your contacts gathered point to any positions?" he asked.

Soi-Fong nodded. "Yes," she replied, "and you will want to look at those closest to you, Kurosaki. This Tate was disguised, and he had information that only your Republic's higher ups should know."

"So be it," the teen's face turned stony. "Then by hook or crook, we will find the traitor and bring him to justice."

"I am sorry this burden has been placed on you," Yamamoto said, "Once again, we take advantage of your people."

The look that the teen gave the elderly captain almost made him flinch. Almost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Byakuya watched as the meeting broke up and Ichigo left the chamber and pulled out a cell phone.

"It's me," the teen said, "They found the mole." Pause. "Yes the investigation's underway." Another pause. "Delegate the position to type E Specials. Locate target codenamed Nel, green hair, female, twenty years and extricate all pertinent data." Pause. "Affirmative. I'll see what I can do." The teen snapped the communicator shut and scowled as he stalked away.

The noble shook his head as Ukitake came up behind him.

"His heart is too open," the sickly captain said. "Finding out that one of his people is betraying us all to Aizen must be quite the shock."

"I find it hard to believe that anyone would turn away from the type of charisma that boy exudes," he admitted.

"We found it hard to believe someone like Aizen would betray us," Ukitake said tiredly.

Byakuya didn't answer. Really, there was no need.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It's me._

_**So it's happened at last?**_

_They found the mole._

_**Have they identified you as Tate?**_

_Yes the investigation is underway._

_**I'll have someone deliver some new disguises and new contacts. Saezyal has developed some new products that change your spiritual signature as well as hiding it. Shall I have them pick up the old ones as well?**_

_Delegate the position to type E Specials. Locate target codenamed Neil, green hair, female, twenty years and extricate all pertinent data._

_**Think you can make the scheduled drop? If you can, see if you can't include the makeup of Kurotsuchi's poison as well as their latest developments.**_

_Affirmative. I'll see what I can do._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Urahara frowned as he sorted through the accounts. There were all sorts of weird discrepancies floating around. For example, where was all this spirit particle conductive material coming from? How had Ichigo gained the materials and information he had? And for the love of all that was good and holy, where was all that money coming from?! The former twelfth division captain flung down the papers and pushed away from the desk and began pacing the room. First there was a leak and then Soi Fong's surveillance points toward the Republic, and suddenly discrepancies are showing up in the reports. If Ichigo didn't know about this, he would eat his hat. The only question was, why had Ichigo allowed this to go on for as long as it had? Urahara had every intention of finding out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 5: Secret Projects

Breaking Point

Author: SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: BLEACH is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and all affiliated producers and distributors. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Summary: When Urahara's tinkering brings five Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on the Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will forever change the Gotei 13's structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it even begins.

Chapter Summary: With the revelation to Urahara of the reasoning behind the mole and the excess funds, it finally sinks in how much as been heaped onto the shoulders of a teenage boy who had been literally forced by his elders into a position of power. Urahara begins to wonder: How much more must the Soul Republic's teenage leader give before he has given everything he has to give?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you care to explain, Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara singsonged the moment Ichigo entered his office.

.

The teen smiled at the former twelfth division captain, seemingly unfazed by the combination of Urahara's teasing tone and the furious reiatsu bearing down on him.

"And how are you, Urahara-san?" the ginger haired teen said pleasantly. "I'm fine thanks, although I'm rather confused about what it is that you want explained to you."

"Don't play around!" Urahara hissed. "Why the hell have you allowed the mole to stay in the Republic and where is all this Reiryouku conductive material and excess money coming from?!"

Ichigo sighed. "I know exactly who the mole is, and that is how we're getting the materials that we normally wouldn't have access to."

"Bribery?" Urahara asked, "Do you have any idea how much trouble that would get us in not only with Seireitei, but also with the Representatives in the Republic?"

"I know," Ichigo said as he took a seat, "but it has to be done. Tate must run everything past me before he reports in. Nothing of true importance is passed to Aizen, and the meetings are often in places that shinigami are known to pass near. The idea is that it will allow Seireitei an idea of what plans have been compromised and react accordingly." The ginger haired teen smiled wryly and said softly, "I overestimated them though. I thought that they would find out about the mole a lot sooner."

Urahara sighed. "Sometimes we give people too much credit in the most crucial of times, and sometimes," here he gave Ichigo a hard look and continued; "sometimes we give people too little credit. Whatever it is you have planned, I hope it doesn't blow up in your face."

Ichigo closed his eyes and said tiredly, "I hope so also." He opened his eyes and said grimly, "Because if I cannot find a way, no one will." He took a deep breath and said sadly, "And because if my plans are discovered prematurely, then my life and freedom is surely forfeit."

The former captain's eyes widened in shock as the implications of the teen's words sank in. "Ichigo," Urahara whispered, "what have you done?!"

"The unforgivable," Ichigo murmured, "I have set the Republic on the knife edge between enemies in a position to wage a double sided Holy War."

"And apparently allied the Republic with the one person Seireitei would like nothing more than to rend apart limb from limb!" Urahara hissed. "Do you realize what will happen to us if the shinigami find out about this?!"

"I have my suspicions," Ichigo said, "and our Allies are working to lower the chances of discovery on Seireitei's part."

"What possessed you?!" Urahara hissed.

"We needed the resources," Ichigo admitted, "and the more I think about Seireitei's ways and his words during our encounters, the more I think that an alliance is a beneficial setup. In the end, we might have been able to create the Republic without funding from that particular corner, but it would have taken longer by which point, Seireitei could potentially seal the powers and memories of everyone concerned to keep us under control if they don't outright execute us all. Our methods may be different, but both of us agree on this much, Seireitei must change its ways if the shinigami want to survive."

"Ichigo… You… You are the mole?!"

Ichigo nodded slowly.

Urahara slowly sucked in a breath and released it in a long, quiet hiss. "Then this… This changes everything," the former twelfth division captain said quietly.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I know. Everyday that passes Seireitei draws closer and closer to uncovering the link between the Republic and our Allies. I needed someone who can slow down Seireitei while Shuusuke and I come up with a way to lure in Soul Society into defeating him without cutting off the Republic from the allies and resources that he's set aside for us."

"You tricked me, you devious little…"

Ichigo smirked.

Urahara sighed and took off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. "So what can we expect from your new friend?"

Ichigo's smirk vanished as he opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. He handed it over to Urahara wordlessly.

"He's created a ward that Kyuu should set up sometime next week that will allow only me and whoever is keyed into them to see the true nature of certain sensitive documents. Until then, these documents don't leave this room," Ichigo warned.

Urahara nodded as he opened the file.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Urahara found that he couldn't sleep. The person whose experimentation on Hollowfication that had gotten him exiled was working closely with the Republic. The more he tried to convince himself that Aizen was corrupting Ichigo, the more the knowledge that Aizen had similar plans as the Republic stung. How had Ichigo known seen what none of them had? If they, the older and ore experienced former captains and vice-captains had seen the similarities first, it wouldn't have been Ichigo who would have gone into Hueco Mundo. Not young, vulnerable, inexperienced Ichigo, whose skill set was irreplaceable to the Republic. But then if it had not been Ichigo who had gone, would they have all the materials and advantages that they had now?

Ichigo had taken a lot of risks for this project that shinigami far older and more experienced and powerful than him had dreamed up. He had been so dedicated, so intent on the success of their plans when they had practically forced him into the position of power. Didn't the boy feel any resentment about how his own father had used the moral and ethical code that he'd drummed into his head against him? Didn't he resent any of them for putting him in this position in the first place? Why had it taken the better part of two months for him to consider for once, the child that they had all placed their hopes on?

He had been exhausted when he was rallying the Representatives the first time, Urahara thought. We all chalked it up to the paperwork it took to make this shadow organization legal and airtight. But even then, was Ichigo already opening negotiations with Aizen to get us the support and resources that this organization needed to survive?

Urahara groaned as he realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"Little bastard probably knew what all of this was going to do to me," he muttered as he got up and made his way into the basement where the building in which the Republic's Headquarters was based was being erected by many hardworking mod-souls around the tent that the master terminal was currently housed in.

It would be just like a politician to find ways to deprive his assistants of sleep in revenge, Urahara grumbled as he climbed down the ladder. Of course, that would be if Ichigo had any intention of actually depriving his assistants of much needed sleep, Urahara thought as he realized that the ginger haired teen was still up and working on documents for the smooth running of the Republic.

"You should get some sleep, Kurosaki-kun," he said as he entered the hollowed out rock formation that served as a makeshift office.

Ichigo put down his pen and stretched. "We used Kurosaki funds to jump start the Republic," the teen said, "I need to validate how much was used, and ensure that the government doesn't jump on us for embezzling."

"You can do that tomorrow after school, Kurosaki-kun," the blonde shopkeeper said.

"The sooner it's done, the sooner I can rest easy," Ichigo replied.

Dear Kami-sama, Urahara thought, how much has he done for us so our plans could actually take flight? How much more will we make him give up for us before the end?

"There's a spare room upstairs when you're done then," Urahara said, shoving aside his sudden bout of self-loathing. "I'll have Isshin call the school tomorrow also."

"Thanks Urahara-san," Ichigo said as he picked up the pen and continued working.

Urahara nodded slowly and left, feeling as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC…


	7. Chapter 6: Duplicity

Breaking Point

Author: SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: BLEACH is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and all affiliated producers and distributors. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Summary: When Urahara's tinkering brings five Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on the Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will forever change the Gotei 13's structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it even begins.

Warning: Spoilers for the Hueco Mundo Arc.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo knew the moment that Urahara had come down to the basement, that something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he glanced up in time to see the blonde former captain's body language reflect his self loathing. He leaned back in his chair and watched pensively as the former captain left the makeshift office. What was disturbing the normally implacable store keeper? He wondered.

The beeping of his cell phone led the teen to sigh quietly and answer his call.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cold green eyes watched apathetically as the blonde haired former captain left the basement. He allowed the teen to finish his phone call, using the time to make sure that the former captain would not return before stepping out of the shadows and into the makeshift office.

"What have you seen, heard, or are you just delivering a message?" Ichigo said after he flipped his cell phone closed and set it on the edge of his desk.

"Aizen-sama's spy in Soul Society has reported that Soi Fong suspects that you know the mole and are protecting him. She has decided to place you under observation to determine the identity of the mole."

"That means the entire code will have to be changed," Ichigo sighed. "Well, I'll have to give her this much; she is very skilled at turning small problems into disasters of Titanic proportions."

"You have the most privacy while you are here as Urahara would go out of his way to ensure the integrity and confidentiality of the records here," Ulquiorra said reluctantly, "Aizen-sama suggests that you spend as much time here as feasibly possible."

"I thought something like this would happen," Ichigo sighed. He pulled out a file and said quietly, "Would you mind delivering this to Aizen-san? It contains the back-up code I prepared in case something like this happens. At this point, it might be prudent to have as few meetings as possible until a new code is finalized."

The Numero Quatro Espada took the file grudgingly and left. Ichigo leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. He released a tired sigh before sitting up and gathering up the papers, tapping the bottom onto the desk to straighten them, opened a drawer, pulled out an envelope, and slipped the papers inside and sealed the envelope. He tucked the envelope into his briefcase, tucked it into a smaller alcove in the makeshift office, and left the basement intent on taking up Urahara's offer to use his spare room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning found Ichigo stopping at the Ishida residence to leave the papers with his Godfather. With Ryuuken's assurance that the papers would be filed before the end of the day, Ichigo left for school, all too aware of the shinigami that was following him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several days later, Omaeda handed his Captain the report, and did his very best not to flinch when her reiatsu spiked with irritation.

"Hmph," Soi Fong snorted, "He's good at delegating responsibilities, that's for sure. Omaeda, leave." Once sure her Vice-Captain was out of earshot, she muttered, "I suppose it was stupid to think that he'd meet with the mole to determine exactly what information he'd received from Aizen this soon. Hmph. Smart kid. But not smart enough. He'll have to meet with this Tate soon enough."

The Second Division Captain had no idea that the last time Yoruichi had been in her office, she'd planted microphones and cameras everywhere, and her every word was being transmitted directly to the Soul Republic's Command Terminal. If she had known, maybe she wouldn't have spoken out loud, but she didn't know that her office was bugged. She'd checked her office herself every time she entered it, so she was complacent after finding no obvious signs of tampering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Urahara was monitoring the information coming in from Soul Society himself and he sighed as he heard Soi Fong's words in real time.

"Oh, Ichigo, do you realize how much trouble you're in now?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the ancient literature teacher spoke about their most recent reading, Ichigo looked out the window. Soi Fong was going to get frustrated when it becomes apparent that he wouldn't meet Tate, but it didn't matter. It would eventually throw her off, and if she was smart, she would assume that Ichigo did not know who Tate was. Once that became common knowledge, the Republic would be able to move easier, right now, Soul Society didn't trust them. The timing to them was suspicious. There were far too many Representative Shinigami to simply kill them all off, and it would also increase the workload for Soul Society, which meant that they would be trying to find ways to discredit them.

"What a murderous coil," he muttered to himself.

"It is, isn't Kurosaki-san?" the teacher agreed as she continued with the lesson.

Ichigo jumped in surprise and considered himself fortunate that his teacher had thought his words were related to the assignment as he returned his attention to the lesson at hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo sighed as he studied the papers on his desk. "Do they self-replicate?" he wondered, "Because I could have sworn my desk had been cleared when I left for school."

Lillith, a mod-soul created to be his secretary, shuffled her feet nervously as she toyed with a lock of blue hair. "I'm sorry sir, but these papers really do need to be filled out."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kami save us, I did not sign up for this. First this entire ruckus about the Treaty, then the joint mission, followed by the weird reports and now all this trouble about Tate—I really do not need this on top of all of that…"

"So it's true then sir?" the mod-soul asked, bistre eyes surprised, "That this Tate person is the Republic's spy in Hueco Mundo?"

Ichigo gave her a startled look, "Where are you people getting such nonsense?" he asked. "If we had a spy in Hueco Mundo, Aizen would not be toying with us like he is." Ichigo paused and said, "Or maybe he would still be toying with us, but our lives would likely be that much more complicated. Come to think of it, don't you already know this stuff? I thought Urahara made you guys to be clever?"

"Oh! Uh…" Lillith fidgeted, "I forgot…"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You forgot huh?"

"Oh! I need to get something!" Lillith spun around. "Please excuse me, Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo fished out his Representative's License and flung it at the retreating mod-soul's back. What stumbled out of the gigai was not a little green pill, but rather, the bulky form of Omaeda who found himself tripping as a low level binding kido hit his back.

"I knew it…" Ichigo hissed.

The Second Division lieutenant squirmed as he looked up at the furious face of the soul Republic's Founder. "Ehehehe… surprise?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Captain's looked up as the meeting was interrupted by the massive red doors being flung open, and the hogtied form of Omaeda was flung inside, and Kurosaki Ichigo entered the room with measured steps, his face impassive, and his eyes icy.

"The next time you wish for information from the Republic, Soi Fong-taicho," Ichigo's voice was cool, "kindly ask. The next time my Counter-Intelligence Agents catches one of your shinigami poking around someplace they are not supposed to be, they will be delivered to you in a matchbox. Consider this your only warning."

"We apologize," Soi Fong said, "It will not happen again."

"Hmph," Ichigo turned around and said over his shoulder, "It had better not."

He left the room. Soi Fong quailed under the disapproving stares from multiple different Captains.

"Would you like to explain why you ran the risk of breaching the terms of the treaty with the Soul's Republic, Soi Fong-taicho?" the Sotaicho asked.

"I thought it was the best course of action to take," Soi Fong said, lifting her chin defiantly, "He knows something about that Tate person, and he's still leaving things as they stand."

"A leak you can see is better than one you don't," Hitsugaya said slowly, "Kurosaki must have something planned for the leak, or I'm sure he would have been silenced by now."

"Then why doesn't he share his plans with Seireitei?!" Soi Fong's voice was angry.

"So that's what it is?" Kyouraku's voice carried no joviality, "Because Ichigo-kun knows something you do not? His people are in danger as well, and just because the Republic is working with Soul Society does not mean they have to run everything by us. The Republic is not a part of the Gotei Thirteen you know."

"Regardless," the Sotaicho said, "the Republic is already being cooperative with us. It is not in our best interests to estrange a source of our future officers over something trivial. If you need information in the hands of the Republic, Soi Fong-taicho, do ask."

"Understood, Sotaicho," Soi Fong's voice was petulant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hoo boy, you made Soi Fong really angry with that stunt earlier."

Ichigo glanced up from his paperwork as a black cat leapt onto his desk. "After Omaeda-fukutaicho fell out of Lillith's gigai, I lost my temper."

"Obviously," Yoruichi's voice was wry as she sat down and wrapped her tail around her legs. "On the other hand, however, Soul Society will be much more cautious when dealing with us."

"I'm sure," Ichigo's voice held a sense of disbelief.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi stood up and walked across the desk to stare into the teenager's eyes, "You need to be more careful about what you say and do when you enter Soul Society on Republic business. There's only so far we can push Soul Society before they push back, and even though we are strong as we are, we don't have the strength to resist them right now. One wrong move can spell disaster for us all."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you really? This isn't a game you know."

"I know."

"Good. So what's the plan for dealing with Tate?"

Ichigo smiled. "That's simple. We take one of the criminals being held in the Second Division, have Kurotsuchi alter his physiology so he becomes a remote controlled puppet and bomb, dress him up as Tate, send him into Hueco Mundo, and Aizen is bound to pick him up. Once inside Las Noches, set off the bomb, and hopefully it takes out some of the Espada, and if we're really lucky, one of the three defected Captains. It's unlikely that there will be any actual damage to Aizen's forces, but if nothing else, it'll drain resources from Aizen to replace whatever was lost. Then the next time they see Tate, they'll probably kill him on sight, and then we'll see if there are any other leaks floating around somewhere."

"So you really do know who Tate is."

"No," Ichigo smirked, "But it's worth a shot."

"And if they have codes?"

Ichigo smirked, "Then at least we'll cause them a lot of bother."

"Oh, boy… Jumping in headfirst again are you?"

"Hell yeah! I'm tired of practicing restraint!"

Yoruichi resisted the urge to pound her head on something. In the end, no matter how much self control Ichigo proved he had, his base nature was that of a headstrong and brash child with the tendency to dive in headfirst and ask questions later.

"Will you be telling Soul Society about this hare-brained scheme of yours?"

Ichigo gave Yoruichi a strange look, "I did say that we were going to use a criminal held in the Second Division didn't I?" he asked, "So the obvious conclusion is that Soul Society will be told, isn't it?"

Yoruichi gave into the urge to pound her head on the desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's a harebrained scheme that will never work," was Soi Fong's reaction to the proposal.

"And yet it's the only plan that is even remotely feasible," Tenou Kotori said. "Kurosaki-dono has looked into the situation personally, and claims that at the very least, this will cause some problems to give us some breathing space if nothing else."

"And how does he know this?" Hitsugaya asked.

Tenou winced and said quietly, "It appears that during the expedition to retrieve Inoue Orihime, a child-like Arrancar by the name of Neleil tu Odershcvank, the former number three Espada, came to be rather fond of Kurosaki-dono, and has been passing him information concerning the goings-on in Hueco Mundo. He is hoping to use that fondness she has for him to smuggle the trap into Las Noches."

"Wait a minute," Hitsugaya blanched, "are you saying that Kurosaki wants to use an Arrancar who is infatuated with him to send a trap into Hueco Mundo? What will happen if she asks for restitution and the price is one he cannot pay?"

"I have not dared to ask," was the bland reply.

Yamamoto sighed and said, "The plan has merit, however, I would suggest finding a different way of delivering the trap."

"That is not necessary. Kurosaki-kun and Neleil have already agreed on a price," a female voice said.

"Inoue-san," Tenou said quietly.

"Neleil has agreed to take the false mole into Las Noches under the guise of bringing urgent information to Aizen," Inoue said, "therefore, Kurosaki-kun urges immediate action if the plan is to go underway."

Yamamoto nodded, "Then we must begin immediately. Kurotsuchi-taicho and Soi Fong-taicho, begin selecting from the detainees the best candidate to cause the most damage immediately. The sooner we strike, the less time Aizen has to devote to his plans."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_You won't believe what Seireitei is planning now._

_**I do believe I will be very amused.**_

_They are going to take my idea seriously and are taking a criminal, altering his physiology to become a living puppet and walking time bomb. They are hoping that the bomb will cause enough damage for them to pull ahead._

_**Well let's not disappoint them.**_

_Do be careful. I might have come up with the idea, but Kurotsuchi is the one altering the poor sap's physiology. Goodness only knows what he will stick into his newest project._

_**Don't worry. I'll have Saeyzal working on a way to neutralize whatever Kurotsuchi throws our way. Besides, we can't have them realizing too much, or you'll loose Nel. Speaking of Saezyal, do you still want that package?**_

_We'll need the package soon enough. Send it through._

_**Stay out of trouble.**_

_I'll do my utmost best._

_**Which means you'll still get into trouble without meaning to.**_

_I can't help it! It's like there's some higher power up there that's totally blitzed and is finding it hilarious to mess with me!_

_**Hmm… Well, try not to get into too much trouble then.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 7: The Twilight Under the Moon

Breaking Point

Author: SanadaSayuri

Disclaimer: BLEACH is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and all affiliated producers and distributors. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Summary: When Urahara's tinkering brings five Substitute Shinigami together in a chance meeting on the Tokyo Tower, Ichigo is drawn into a coup centuries in the making that will forever change the Gotei 13's structure and perhaps end the war with Aizen before it even begins.

Warning: Spoilers for the Hueco Mundo Arc.

Chapter 7

Kurosaki Ichigo was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. Certainly he had a tendency to jump without looking, but seriously, who wanted to spend the rest of their lives planning before they did anything? Spontaneity was the spice of life and it kept things interesting.

Of course, as he stood with the other Gotei 13 Captains in the Twelfth Division's monitoring station, following the progress of Nel and the walking booby trap, he mentally lambasted himself for giving in to his more rambunctious tendencies. If Nel didn't get away in time, then any monitoring devices that Kurotsuchi might have developed would likely latch onto her, and then a good chunk of contact between Hueco Mundo and the Republic would be compromised. Hell, a good chunk of contact between the Republic and Hueco Mundo was going to be compromised by this, since there was no guarantee that despite Syzeal's best efforts, that all of Kurotsuchi's nasty tricks would be countered or contained.

His communicator crackled to life. _It's going to be just fine, Kurosaki-kun,_ Aizen's voice was warm and confident. Briefly, Ichigo spared a thought to wonder how the hell Aizen seemed to know when he was stressed or worried when they were separated by a world. _Besides, we need to give Soul Society something to do or they'll start feeling inadequate._

Ichigo discretely lifted his hand and pressed two fingers to the earpiece and murmured, "Now's not the best time."

_It will work. Syzeal has set up barriers and illusions. Everything will be contained and Neliel knows her part._

"Is that a green light, Ke-kun?" Ichigo asked, feeling amused despite himself.

_Ke-kun? _Aizen's voice was amused,_ that's a new one. And yes, it's an all clear._

"Thank you," Ichigo said firmly, and dropped his hands, "It's an all clear," he told the technicians, "Let's make the drop and get the hell out of dodge before the enemy decides to swamp us like the last time."

The plan, surprisingly, went off without a hitch on both sides. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as reports from the observers from the Second Division and Kido Corps started coming in as well as Aizen's dry jabs at the shinigami's efforts to stay unnoticed in enemy territory served to reassure the teen. Immediately, the Captains who were republic supporters discreetly closed ranks around him as they departed for First Division Headquarters for yet another strategy meeting.

Soi Fong's eyes narrowed as she studied the protective wall several older captains formed around the teen. There was more going on here than just a war against Aizen, she was sure of it. And she would break the illusion that had suddenly thrown everything off its proper course. And then maybe, just maybe, Yoruichi-sama would come home, and they could, maybe, be happy again.

**TBC…**

**SS Totally Random Babbling:** I'm sorry, Inspiration has dried up recently. On the other hand, at least I have something to show for it, right? –silence—Right?

((Ducks rotten fruit and veggies))


End file.
